Drag Race Queen ✿ Season 14 ✿
The fourteen season of Drag Race Queen, began airing on October 31st, 2018, with cast members announced October 28th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Charlie XO & Siren was crowned the season's winners, beating runner-ups Amelie Muse & Katie Tribunt. while Miami Bitch was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Сontestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen'' alongside another contestant. :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: ''Miss of Drag World'' * Guest Judges: Lady Gaga & Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Stand out on the Runway! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Diamond Star * Main Challenge: Compete in a pageant of two categories, 'Where are you from?' and 'Favorite Lady Gaga Look' * Main Challenge Winner: Amelie Muse * Bottom Two: Tracy Watch & Miami Bitch * Lip-Sync Song: 'Needed Me'' '' by Rihanna * '''Eliminated: Tracy Watch Episode 2: ''Witches: The Rusical'' * Guest Judges: Chanel Oberlin & Chanel #2 * Mini-Challenge: Disco Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Charlie XO * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Witches: The Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winner: Clarissa Clasp * Runway Theme: Halloween Realness * Bottom Two: Anya Rey & Frooty * Lip-Sync Song: 'Marry The Night'' '' by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Anya Rey Episode 3: ''Times of Fashion'' * Guest Judges: Princess Bombshell & Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Create stunning headpieces from garbage * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie Star * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign time periods. * Main Challenge: Create look of the era inspired by certain time periods. * Main Challenge Winners: Charlie XO & Frooty * Bottom Two: Chantal La Piere & Clarissa Clasp * Lip-Sync Song: 'Praying'' '' by Kesha * '''Eliminated: Clarissa Clasp Episode 4: ''The Mafia Ball'' * Guest Judges: Troye Sivan, Ariana Grande & OriMoxx * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: Frooty * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Poker Queen Realness, Mafia Eleganza Extravaganza & Escort Spy. * Main Challenge Winner: Charlie XO * Runway Themes: The Mafia Ball (Poker Queen Realness, Mafia Eleganza Extravaganzs & Escort Spy). * Bottom Two: Spectra O'Konnel & Siren * Lip-Sync Song: 'TRANSylvania'' '' by Kim Petras * '''Eliminated: Spectra O'Konnel Episode 5: ''Drag-Con Panel Extravaganza'' * Guest Judge: Khloe Kardashian, Kumail Nanjiani, Emily V. Gordon & Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie Muse * Main Challenge: The queens have to produce and host their own Drag Con panels on makeup, hair and body in teams. * Main Challenge Winner: Siren * Runway Theme: Hats Incredible * Bottom Two: Charlie XO & Moanica De Moda * Lip-Sync Song: 'In The Next Life'' '' by Kim Petras * '''Eliminated: Moanica De Moda Episode 6: "League Of Drag!" * Guest Judge: Tyra Banks * Mini-Challenge: Photo shoot while getting paper thrown at you * Mini-Challenge Winner: Aqua Marina * Main Challenge: Turn your queen into a superhero or supervillain and come up with a sidekick for them. Your superhero/villain and sidekicks must have names. * Main Challenge Winner: Katie Tribunt * Runway Theme: Superhero/Villain Realness * Bottom Two: Diamond Star & Chantal La Piere * Lip-Sync Song: 'This Is What You Came For'' '' by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna * '''Eliminated: Chantal La Piere Episode 7: "Snatch Game" * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winners: Siren & Amelie Muse * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winner: Miami Bitch * Main Challenge Prinze: Immunity for next 2 weeks * Runway Theme: Afro-She-Betta-Do * Bottom Two: Katie Tribunt & Aqua Marina * Lip-Sync Song: 'Music'' '' by Madonna * '''Eliminated: Aqua Marina Episode 8: "Divas: The Rusical" * Guest Judge: Mariah Carey * Mini-Challenge: Dance-off to "Call Me Mother". * Mini-Challenge Winner: Katie Tribunt * Main Challenge: In teams, perform in a dancing, lip sync number about the divas of history. * Main Challenge Winners: Amelie Muse & Siren * Runway Theme: Glitter & Gold * Bottom Two: Lili Aquafina & Diamond Star * Lip-Sync Song: 'Emotions'' '' by Mariah Carey * '''Eliminated: Lili Aquafina Episode 9: "Ru, We Have a Problem" * Guest Judges: Tom Bergeron & Steve Harvey * Mini-Challenge: What's Inside My Pink Box? * Mini-Challenge Winner: Miami Bitch * Main Challenge: Act in the new comedy game show about solving problems. * Main Challenge Winner: Katie Tribunt * Runway Theme: Colourful Kid Fantasy * Bottom Two:: Frooty & Diamond Star * Lip-Sync Song: 'Can't Stop Now'' '' by Allie X * '''Eliminated: Diamond Star Episode 10: "Makeovers in Ruverdale" * Guest Judge: Luke Perry & Mark Consuelos * Mini-Challenge: Manliest Mug * Mini-Challenge Winner: Katie Tribunt * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the cast members to the queens * Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of Riverdale into your drag daughters * Main Challenge Winner: Siren * Bottom Two: Miami Bitch & Frooty * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Got You'' '' by Bebe Rexha * '''Eliminated: Frooty Episode 11: ''New Wave Queens'' * Guest Judge: Lady Gaga * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie Muse * Main Challenge: Sing live in ‘80s style New Wave girl bands * Main Challenge Winner: Charlie XO * Runway Theme: Neon Realness * Bottom Two: Amelie Muse & Katie Tribunt * Lip-Sync Song: 'BonBon'' '' by Era Istrefi * '''Eliminated: No One Episode 12: ''Queen Wolf'' * Guest Judges: AURORA & Lea Michelle * Mini-Challenge: Pants Down, Bottoms Up. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Charlie XO * Main Challenge: Act in the new TV Drama; "Queen Wolf". * Main Challenge Winner: Amelie Muse * Runway Theme: Slumber Party * Bottom Two: Charlie XO & Miami Bitch * Lip-Sync Song: 'Good As Hell'' '' by Lizzo * '''Eliminated: Miami Bitch Episode 13: ''Final Four'' * Main Challenge: Write and perform a rap on RuPaul's song Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent & guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage. * Runway Theme: Best Drag Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: 'Blow Kiss'' '' by P!nk * '''Top 4: Amelie Muse, Charlie XO, Katie Tribunt, Siren. * Eliminated: N/A Episode 14: ''Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Miami Bitch * Lip-Sync Finalists: Charlie XO vs. Siren * Lip-Sync Pairings: Katie Tribunt vs. Charlie XO; Amelie Muse vs. Siren * Lip-Sync Songs: Dirrty by Christina Aguilera (Katie Tribunt vs. Charlie XO); NO by Meghan Trainer (Siren vs. Siren); Cannibal by Kesha (Charlie XO vs. Siren) * Winners of Drag Race Queen Season 14: Siren & Charlie XO * 3rd/4th Place: Amelie Muse & Katie Tribunt Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Category:Seasons Category:Drag Race Queen Category:DRQ Category:DRQ S14 Category:S14 Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows